


Vermillion

by Doublegyeoms



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Baby Boy Mark Tuan, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Drama, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Tried, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Kim Namjoon | RM & Jackson Wang are Best Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Nonsense, Praise Kink, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublegyeoms/pseuds/Doublegyeoms
Summary: "You love being a brat huh? Then show me how much of a brat you can be."
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Choi Youngjae/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO POST THIS CAUSE I HAVE SO MANY ON-GOING AUs RN BUT FUCK IT IMMA POST THIS SHIT BEFORE IT DROWNS ON MY WIPs UFUCKINGWU
> 
> WARNING!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT (WHY ARE YOU HERE TBH) THEN DON'T READ THIS SHIT! IF YOU'RE NOT INTO M/M OR MALE/MALE RELATIONSHIP (WHY TF ARE YOU STILL HERE THEN?) THEN HIT THE BACK BUTTON AND IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS SHIP THEN FEEL FREE TO CHOKE ON A CHEESEPUFF BECAUSE MARKSON SUPERIOR BIIIIIIIITCH!
> 
> anw enjoy uwu

Disgusting, Immoral, Gold-digger— words that will surely break a person down; crumbling into shattered pieces of once a loved being. But not mark, oh no. In fact, he _**loves**_ it. He loves getting into some bitches nerves, to flaunt his jewelries and his branded outfits that you'll never see him wear twice. He loves showing off, loves the attention he gets— the **hate,** the **love,** the **jealousy** as he spends his day and night lavishly. No honey, Mark is that **_bitch_** you fear to meet eyes with, because he is that one predator who will _devour_ your entire being; leaving nothing to be proud of.

Call him names, he doesn’t give a fuck. Because he knows that people’s words are just jealousy in another form. He couldn’t careless what other people think of him— he's too busy exploring the world to do that.

“Damn, you got the limited edition that quick huh?” Bambam smirked, eyeing him from top to bottom that was covered with only the finest piece of clothing. Mark could only give him a hum as he aimlessly scroll down his new iPhone for his next target destination.

“Where do you think has the better pieces of gold jewelries bammie? Istanbul or Dubai?” He questioned as he lifted his eyes to look at bambam who gave him a raised eyebrow.

“What? Are you seriously planning to go on a trip? _Again?”_

“well.. I don’t see any problem there, do I?”

“Hyung, you _**literally**_ just landed a few hours ago.” Bambam rolled his eyes as mark just gave him a cold shrug before standing up, not even bothering on whether his phone landed on the table as he carelessly let go of it; “I’m bored.”

“Of course, you’re _**always**_ bored.” Bambam sarcastically voiced out before squeaking as he dodged the flying rolex towards him.

“ **HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!** ”

“For being a brat.”

“says you.”

“ _And what about it?_ ” Mark looked back, eyes piercing cold as bambam felt shivers down his spine.

Truly, Mark is one you don’t want to mess with.

“Nothing!” Bambam squeaked as he tried to smile at the glaring tiger. He sighed in relief when the doorbell rang loudly from the living room, mark's mood suddenly changing into a happy one as he ran towards the door in full speed.

‘ _He’s really something isn’t he?_ ’ bambam thought to himself as he shook his head, smiling in defeat as he looked at the broken rolex and iPhone on the marbled floor.

“Well I guess he can change those in a blink so no reason to feel disappointed.” He said to no one as he hear his squeal.

“Welcome home, sir!” Mark innocently spoke, playing with the hem of his oversized sweater through his sweaterpaws— giving a shy smile as he batted his eyelash for 'full innocent look'.

“Ah, here’s my sweet little angel.” The man said, wrapping his arms around mark's waist seductively; a knowing smile playing in his face as mark giggled. The man was a good few years older than him, around mid-50s if mark could remember correctly. He isn’t really an eyesore but he’s not an eye-candy per se. Freshly dyed black hair, well-suited— _**really**_ well-suited at that— and a successful businessman.

“Wait, bammie is here.” He whispered, as if he is embarrassed that bambam might caught them acting lovey-dovey by the front door.

“Oh come on kitten, I’ve been away for a week. Can’t I have a little kiss at least?”

Mark knitted his eyebrows for a second before deciding to give the man a quick peck on the lips; smiling cutely at the man who only sighed.

“is that all I could get from you now kitten?”

“You know you can get everything later, sir.” He whispered seductively whilst playing with the man’s necktie— peeking through his long lashes as he smiled coyly.

“Ah, you really are a sly little fox, aren’t you?” Mark heard him muttered under his breath, feeling the man’s hand creeping down his ass; “Such a damn turn on.”

But before the man could even start his intention, mark wiggled out of his arms to run towards the man's bodyguard who was carrying his new pieces to the 'collections'.

“Is this all mine?” Mark spun around as the man smiled and nodded; “Unless you want to share bammie over here.”

“No.” Mark quickly responded, as he looked at the names of every brand his _'sir'_ got for him. Bambam could only sweatdrop as he bowed politely to the man before watching his hyung open bags after bags of designer things. He knew that mark doesn’t like sharing at anything, but he also knew the side of mark who no one else sees; not even the man who showers him with all of the things he wants.

“Do you love it, kitten?” Mark looked back at the man and smiled widely; “Yes, sir. Very much.”

“Anything for my sweet cherub.”

Mark only giggled as he finished opening every paper bags there is to open, his back facing the man as he bend over purposely to show off a little skin he knew the man will surely ogle to, whilst he try to carry as much as he could in his hands.

' _Stupid fucking geezer_.’

“Oh before I also forget, I have a little something for you.” The man's word rung in his ear as he perked up from picking all the bags himself.

“Something?” He repeated, thoughts suddenly switching, giddy to receive another gift for the nth time of that day. Can it be a new car? A new yacht? A new condo? The latest edition of Chanel collection? Prada? Armani? Versace? Cartier? Tiffany & Co.? Fendi?

“You can come out now.”

…What?

Mark slowly turned around to see the door of the car opening, revealing a very handsome man in a black suit. Raven hair naturally parted in the middle as the wind blew towards him softly. He was so handsome that mark could literally feel his body aching to touch him all over. He didn’t know why but he felt his heart stuck in his throat for the very first time as the angelic-looking man locked eyes with him, his expression cold and void— something that draws mark even more.

‘ _Fuck me real good cause this man is one good-looking piece of flesh_ ' Mark thought to himself as he bit his lips unconsciously— not missing the quick glance the man took to his lips before looking back at him like nothing happened. That surprised mark, it made him feel more excited than opening all his gifts. He knew he can get this man easily. Just a few seductions and he'll be wrapped around his fingers— _**literally.**_

“Kitten, This young man is Jackson.”

_Jackson huh? Such a sexy name for a sexy man indeed._

“Nice to meet you, Jackson-ssi.” He spoke, extending his hand for a handshake but jackson only stared at him which made mark a little confused and irritated.

“Never heard of a handshake before, pretty boy?” He whispered mockingly but jackson only stood still, eyes kept locked at him as mark starts to feel more and more annoyed and a little submissive with the way he looked at him.

“Hmph! You’re such a bore.” Mark whined as he pouted before saying out loud; “I don’t want this.”

“Oh but you have to take him, darling.” The man spoke in a very entertained way, loving the way his little angel is having a hard time getting the man to speak to him. He knew that mark will definitely try to gauge a conversation with the man, he’s not that stupid. He also knew that mark would love to play with him, but he also knew mark loves challenges. So a challenge he'll give.

“What? I said I don’t want it. Take this stupid man away from me right now.” Mark stomped as he looked at the man with a pout. The man only chuckled whilst crossing his arms in amusement.

“Can’t make him play by your rules, sweetheart?” The man taunted as mark’s eyes widened in surprise. “Well that’s because he’s not supposed to play by **_your_** rules but **_mine,_** kitten. That or he’ll lose his precious job.” He added before smirking.

“Now, turn around and meet your **personal bodyguard,** kitten. Make sure to be the good boy that you are around him because you'll be seeing him more from this day onwards.”


	2. Questions left unanswered

Of all the things Mark Tuan hates, being unable to manipulate people into doing what he likes is the worst. He **_hates_** it when he doesn’t have control over things, over people, over situation because mark is always the boss— he is _always_ the **rule.** So when a certain raven-haired man who keeps on following him everywhere he goes doesn’t listen to him, he gets very _**VERY**_ irritated.

“Can you fucking stop following me for one second?!” Mark whined out loud as he flailed his hands around dramatically. Mark wanted to go on a shopping spree but he couldn’t do it alone since this man is stuck with him which he would’ve been delighted if not for the stoic face jackson was sporting— man's more emotionless than that of a statue. Not only that but people were crowding over them to get a good look at _his bodyguard_ and soon enough the tail grew longer and longer; Mark didn’t appreciate the thought that his tail has his own tail, that’s just plain stupid.

“I am hired to follow you.” He stated in a matter-of-factly tone that made mark curse under his breath.

“But do you really need to stick with me like some lost puppy? Can’t you just wait on the car or something? You’re attracting too much attention.” Mark pouted, his mood for shopping ruined— he couldn’t even shop in peace with all the bitches whispering how hot jackson is.

 _‘Hoes.’_ Mark scowled in his head.

“I am doing my job as per Mr.-“

“Yeah yeah you were told to keep an eye on me _blah blah blah._ I used to go shopping without you and guess what? I returned home safe and happy because I get to do what I want without someone following me around like some shadow.” Mark cut off as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. He should be having a blast right now, picking new clothes and designer bags; instead he's stuck with a boring robot and his growing cult. **Great.**

“I’m only doing what I’ve been told. If you have any other ideas then feel free to talk to your… _benefactor.”_ He heard jackson spoke, not missing the hint of sarcasm on his tone at the end which made him more annoyed than he already is.

“Oh you bet I will. I’ll tell him you’re stressing me out so much that it’s making me sad. Let’s see if you can keep that stoic face of yours.” He responded with a sweet smile as he stomped away, muttering the words ' _Good for nothing fine ass’_ before his eyes glinted at the sight of someone very familiar by the Gucci store. With big steps, mark snuck up behind the blue-haired man to surprise him before whispering; “Guess who?”

The man visibly flinched before turning around to face a grinning mark who had his arms wide open. The man gave out a boxy smile before jumping to the hug, laughing as they greet each other.

“Oh my god! How have you been!? I didn’t know you already landed. You never texted me.” The man said cutely whilst playfully giving a soft punch on mark’s arm. The man's eyes quickly caught another presence as he smiled at jackson like they have known each other for so long; “Hi there, you are?”

“He’s no one. Just a stupid bodyguard.” Mark grumbled whilst the man just tilted his head to the side questioningly.

“A bodyguard? Since when did you have one?Never thought that old man would give you one… unless you did something naughty or someone’s threatening his precious little angel.” The man teased as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Since I landed. And bitch please, He’s only with me because he loves fucking me and I’m only with him because I love my lavish life.” Mark stated as they both started looking around the shop.

“Oh, yeah that’s sounds like you. Well at least he gave you a cutie. He doesn’t have a name?”

“It’s not important any-“

“Jackson.” Mark paused midsentence, hands holding a piece of clothing off the rack, as he looked at jackson with wide eyes. Jackson was now looking at him, his eyes burning with something but his face remained blank.

The blue-haired man saw how they were staring at each other, wondering if he is really seeing the scene in front of him which was very strange. There was clearly something going on; with how mark is unusually quiet when he would’ve been snapping at his bodyguard right now for cutting him off and how his bodyguard seems to have more of the upper hand to his client than vice versa. The tension was building up quickly— it felt like they will either slit each other’s throat or have a hot make-out session right there and then so he chose to break their staring competition by speaking;

“Hmm.. Jackson huh? That name suits you. Are you single?”

“Taehyungie!” Mark hissed at taehyung who just raised his hands in defeat; “Hey just asking. I mean just look at him, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s good in b-“ Before taehyung could even finish his sentence, mark was already cupping his mouth with his hand, the expensive clothe laying on the ground crumpled and perhaps dusted— not like both mark and taehyung cared anyway.

 **“Don’t you dare.”** Mark muttered as he glared at the younger who only nodded. Taehyung smirked when the elder removed his hand from his lips, his eyes hinting something devilish.

_‘I knew it.’_

“You know, I just realized that my jungkookie is waiting for me. You two enjoy your day. See you again soon Mark-hyung, jackson-ssi.” Taehyung said as he gave mark a quick peck on his cheek before leaving them.

‘ _That was a first_.’ Taehyung thought to himself as he stride towards a man who was leaning on a matte black BMW 840i Gran Coupe.

“Done shopping already? That was the fastest record you have.” Taehyung heard him say as he leaned in for a chaste kiss, smiling as he felt his hands around his waist.

“Kookie, I think I just found someone who can handle mark-hyung's bratiness.” He spoke with a spark of amusement in his eyes.

“Mark-hyung? You mean the sugar baby of that old man your dad is business partnered with? And who is it? Do we know this person?”

“Yah, why do you make it sound so bad? He’s enjoying what he does so let’s not shame him for it. And no I don’t think we know him, he's someone named jackson though he looks somewhat familiar. Maybe a model? He looks like a model but I don’t know… he's a bodyguard so maybe he worked for other businessmen before? Anyway, don’t look down on mark-hyung, not everyone is born with a golden spoon like you Jungkook-ssi.”

“Says the one who’s _literally_ born in a wealthy clan from generation to generation. Anyway, I’m not shaming him or anything. He’s a tough one I give him that but I just… I don’t know, he seems like a nice guy as you tell me always but I can’t help but to worry that him being someone’s sugar baby might backfire one day. You know how things worked for…” Jungkook voiced out as he ran his finger on his long silky black hair, tattoos showing on his fingers and arm as he do so.

“Oh babe, you’re worrying too much again. _His_ case and _mark-hyung’s_ case are totally different. And I’m sure wherever _he_ is, _he’s_ safer there.. I hope. As for Mark-hyung, he can handle himself. I’ve known him since college, he's really a fighter and a very cunning person. Besides, I think someone’s going to protect him from that old man from now on.” He grinned, leaving jungkook's questions on air as he entered the car.

If his instincts are telling him the right things, then sooner or later mark will be able to truly be happy— Taehyung just hopes nothing bad happens before it.

* * *

“Pick that up.” Jackson stared at the blonde man who had his arms crossed before adverting his eyes on the piece of cloth on the floor. He heard the whispers coming from the crowd he attracted as per mark’s words— some were plain curiosity but some are rude remarks. Jackson looked at mark for a moment, seeing the blonde looking away from the crowd, a frown plastered in his face— perhaps this man isn’t really as heartless, maybe he does feel pain too. So he silently picked up the clothe but was taken aback when mark suddenly started sprinting away. With quick feet he hung the clothe on the rack carelessly, earning a scowl and a curse from the saleslady who watched him ran; Running as fast as he could to catch up with mark who was already a few meters ahead— it wasn’t helping that the crowd was stopping him from moving freely.

' _damn why can’t I lose this tail?!’_ Mark thought as he zigzagged his way through the crowded area of the mall for minutes, opting to enter a cheap boutique to hide— smiling in triumph as he watched jackson ran past it.

“Fucking finally.” He sighed before flinching at the sound of a person's voice;

“Excuse me sir can we help you?” Mark looked at his back to see two saleslady who are looking at him in a funny way before realizing that the shop he entered was a girly boutique. Frills, cute accessories, wigs, pastels and generally things that most people with eyes consider 'cute'— he isn’t even going to question why these girls were looking at him weirdly; a grown ass dropdead gorgeous and hot man inside a girly… wait…

A girly…

boutique..?

.

.

.

A sly smirk made its way to his handsome face as he stood straight.

“You know what? Perhaps you can.” He said, already plotting something very interesting his head.

* * *

“That fucking...” Jackson cursed under his breath as he tried to rest after running around for hours. He couldn’t believe how smart that man is, but he guess it’s how he maintains his allowance from coming.

He tried searching every designer stores, tried every bathroom, every fancy restaurants and even entered the Victoria’s Secret lingerie store but found no trace of the blonde. He had deducted that maybe he hid somewhere more common, like Mcdonalds or some cheap boutique but if he search there then mark can clearly change place before he even arrives.

Jackson snapped out of his thoughts when his phone started ringing; staring at the caller with knitted eyebrows.

' _The fuck does this man want?’_

“Yes?”

“Where are you right now?”

“Somewhere.” Jackson spoke in a calm manner despite his heaving.

“Where **_exactly_** is this somewhere, jackson-ssi?”

“Just somewhere. Why are you calling me anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be busy or something?”

“I am indeed busy and that is why I am calling you right now.” Jackson spun around as he heard the voice coming from somewhere else other than his phone; his eyes immediately meeting ones that bore deep in his skull. He knows that look by heart, the look of judgement and criticism.

“What are you doing here?”

“A ’ _Nice to see you again_ ’ would’ve been a better conversation starter, jackson.”

“Answer me.” Jackson asked, his voice deadly and authoritative as the man only sighed.

“I’m here for a business client. Clearly you’re not here for that as well.” The man was donning a dashing jet-black business suit paired with newly polished dress shoes and navy blue tie, his hair a natural black that was softly side parted and volumized. He looked at jackson from head to toe, letting out a soft scoff whilst giving a side smile; “what kind of game are you playing right now anyway? You look like shit.”

“It’s none of your business, **_jinyoung.”_**

“of course it’s not, if it’s my business then I would’ve drag you all the way h-“

“ _Jackson-oppa_?”

Both head turned at the sound, jackson freezing on the spot as he laid his eyes on the girl who just called him. His eyes followed every steps, long slender legs adorned with sparkling gold stilettos; white button down shaping his dainty waist that was tucked in by a red pencil skirt that hugged his waist just right. She was so attractive that people are turning heads to get a good look, jaws hanging ajar and some even stopped walking. But most importantly, the way her long blonde hair was swaying as she walked gave her that powerful aura and her angelic yet seductive face, especially that red lipstick, took the look into a whole new level— a **goddess.**

“Who are you?” Jinyoung was the first to break the ice as soon as she stopped walking. The girl only gave out a sly smile whilst wrapping her hands around jackson's arm who was too stunned to even process what was happening.

“I can ask you the same. What are your business with jackson-oppa?” The girl spoke, running a look on jinyoung who only rolled his eyes; “I’m Park Jinyoung. And that Man right there is-“

“None of your **fucking** business.” Jackson interrupted, surprising both the girl and jinyoung.

Jinyoung looked around them, uncomfortable with the gradually increasing people who are looking at them— as if watching a drama in 3d. He hated being scandalous so he composed himself and cleared his throat.

“You should act like your status, jackson-ssi. Not everything is a gameplay you can cheat and reset if you’re losing.” He said, fixing his coat before eyeing the girl— feeling something off with her but shrugged it away; "And stop picking up random girls like some collectibles. Your ideals.. it's very... _concerning."_

“Hun, I believe jackson-oppa is more than aware of how to act. Although I can’t say that to you, seeing as you’re making a scene here with that… suit of yours. Where did you bought that anyway? It’s very… **_humbling.”_** She spoke, accentuating the last word with a smirk as she watched jinyoung clenched his jaw.

“I’d like to have a little chitchat with you but I’m afraid jackson-oppa and I have a lot more important things to do, right oppa?” Jackson felt her tug on his arm to look at her, seeing her give a soft smile.

' _What is... what is this he's feeling? Is it right to feel this way?'_

“Yes.”

“Anywho, I believe you’re busy too as you said earlier so we'll be on our way now. Hope to see you again soon, _Jinyoung-ssi.”_ She spoke in sarcasm, waving her slender fingers lightly before pulling jackson away— leaving jinyoung seething in anger.

‘ ** _That bitch.._**.’

Jackson was still speechless as he let her drag him somewhere in the parking lot; flustered when he was pushed to the corner near the car they used to get there.

“Fucking tell me who you are.” Jackson saw the look in her eyes.. or better yet.. **_his_** eyes.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, mark-ssi.”

 **“Cut the bullshit!** You’re not some ordinary bodyguard are you? If yes then that bitch jinyoung wouldn’t act like that at all.” Mark hissed as he tightened his hold on jackson’s hand to restrain him from moving.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Stop acting dumb! I know you are hiding something and I’ll surely reveal yo-“ The blonde shrieked when he was suddenly turned, now he was the one backed against the wall with his arms above his head. His eyes went wide as he watched jackson glare at him, it was intimidating and arousing that he couldn’t help but to let out a whimper when jackson squeezed his arm tighter.

“Don’t you ever try to concern yourself of my private life or I’ll make you regret it. Do you understand?” Jackson growled whilst mark’s eyes watered slightly, soft whimpers already escaping his lips. He wonders if it was of fear or maybe he wanted jackson to be mad at him even more.

“I said. **DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?”** The man repeated, this time more firm and a lot more demanding as mark let out a soft ' _Yes, sir_.’

Jackson blinked a few times before realizing that what he was doing was out of the line. He isn’t the boss here, he’s in no position to even demand something from mark. But he wondered why… why did it felt good when he is submissive to him? Why did it felt right?

Was it because mark is dressed as a girl? Was it because of how fragile and vulnerable he looked? Or was it because he finds mark really interesting from the moment he laid his eyes on him.

He doesn’t know. And honestly, he doesn’t want to know.

But he knew one thing for sure; leaning in to capture his lips that time was something he shouldn’t have done but did anyways. It lasted until jackson suddenly broke the kiss, gasping softly whilst staring at the heaving blonde. The latter knew something was wrong when he caught his eyes— something between regret and fear, that's what he saw besides his confused reflection.

"Jackson-ssi..."

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” Mark glanced at jackson who was already walking towards the driver seat, a troubled look that mark never saw before.

He wondered why..

Why did that made him sad?

Why did seeing jackson’s troubled look made him sad? Was it because he was hoping he’d continue? Was it because he was hoping jackson is interested with playing with him too? Or was it because he geniunely wished that jackson meant that kiss?

He doesn’t know. But he wished he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE SAY SIKE 👀👀👀
> 
> HAPPY 6TH BIRTHDAY TO OUR BABIES UWU


End file.
